Cat and Crow
by Human Instrumentality Project
Summary: Menjelang akhir tahun, Kenma Kozume malah duduk di combini menanti seseorang yang tak diduga-duga. DLDR.


Hari semakin menggelap, ibarat memancarkan celah-celah hitam kepada seluruh sisi langit kota Tokyo.

Namun, di sebuah minimarket, sesosok anak yang dicat rambutnya sekemilau pirangnya orang-orang bule, tengah mengemut sebotol kolakola lengkap dengan sedotannya di meja pada minimarketnya. Ditemani PSP plus _game_ F*te/Gr*nd Or*er yang tengah menjamur di kalangan remaja-remaja Tokyo—salahkan saja _interface_ nya yang sedemikian memikat bagi para jones tiada harapan—anak lelaki ini tengah meratapi suhu dan cuaca hari yang makin sini makin menusuk tulang punggungnya. Beberapa helai rambutnya yang terjatuh takkan menghalangi konsentrasi gilanya pada _game_ itu.

"...maaaa! Kenmaaaa...!"

Dair luar jendela, sepasang iris cokelatnya melihat seorang bocah—eh, anak lelaki lain tepat beberapa meter di depannya. Anak itu melambaikan tangannya yang mengangkut kantung berisi sesuatu, dan mengulanginya, "Kenmaaa! Aku datang nih, Kenmaaa!"

Untuk sesaat, waktu terasa membeku. Raut kagetnya yang tenang, lalu dipoles dengan satu tarikan senyum misterius. Apalagi, dari gestur dan sorot matanya, ia tampak begitu perhatian kepadanya.

.

.

 **Human Instrumentality Project** _presents_

 **Cat and Crow**.

HQ! / _Haikyuu!_ bukan punya Author-san.

OOC, AU, dan berbagai kegagalan yang tidak terhitung. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Pintu otomatis, terbuka saat bocah oranye mentereng ini melesat mendekat Kenma—si _gamer_ pemalas ini. Oke, oke, koreksi. Si _gamer_ bermuka malas. Tidak ada salah dalam gennya, melainkan bawaan dari lingkungannya yang ternyata tak memberikan harapan sederhananya. Nyatanya, Kenma malah harus tiap hari menyambangi sepasukan kucing heboh ditambah berisik, sepulang sekolah. Catat, **tiap hari**. Bayangkan jadinya _mood_ anak lelaki _gamer_ ini.

Kenma lalu menepuk bangku sebelahnya yang kosong. Menyambutnya dengan sukacita, "Selamat datang di Tokyo, Shouyou-kun. _Nggak_ nyasar kan?"

"Oh, _nggak_ lah!" Shouyou, si anak lelaki mini, tertawa kecil setelahnya, "Semua ini berkat petunjuk jelas darimu, Kenma!"

"Oh, syukurlah." Kenma tersenyum singkat.

"Tumben kau minta aku datang di musim dingin bulan Desember begini." Shouyou duduk dan menggusur posisinya mendekati Kenma, "Kira-kira ada apa?"

Pip.

Suara tombol _switch off_ -nya berderu singkat, dan Kenma lalu menyimpan PSP-nya di saku parka merah yang dipakainya, "Oh, soal itu. Shouyou, kalau _nggak_ salah, kamu sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusanmu 'kan? Bulan Januari, itu lho..."

"? Iya?" Polos bin tiada dosa. Shouyou menatap heran Kenma.

Kenma terdiam melihat raut polos Shouyou. Laksana bayi burung gagak yang benar-benar polos. Lupakanlah kalau dia bersama teman-teman setimnya sudah pernah menjadi jawara luar biasa Turnamen Musim Semi dua tahun lalu. Mau sampai kapanpun, Shouyou masih menjadi bayi burung gagak—setidaknya demikian pikiran Kenma melihatnya. Kenma lalu menjelaskannya, "Aku bisa membantumu belajar menghadapi ujian kelulusan itu. Aku dengar dari Kageyama, teman perempuanmu Yachi-san bahkan sudah mengurung diri belajar bersama teman-teman perempuannya karena dia sudah mendapatkan peluang lebih besar masuk universitasnya, 'kan?"

Shouyou membeku seketika. Lalu ditunjuk-tunjuknya Kenma yang tak biasanya mengobrol panjang lebar, "Ke-Kenma, ka-kamu kok jadi banyak ngomong begini ya...?"

Sesaat bibir Kenma dibiarkan terbuka, terhisap dalam perkataan menusuk Shouyou. Sepersekian detik, langsung tersadar dan mencoba berkilah, "Habisnya, Shouyou tampak panik kalau aku mengatakan kata ajaib itu—."

"TIDAK!" Shouyou menjerit, "JANGAN UCAPKAN MANTRA ITU—."

"— **ujian**."

Habis sudah.

Kurang dari sedetik, si bocah orange mentereng itu langsung mengutuk Kenma dalam bahasa alien—saking keasyikannya, Shouyou sampai mengabaikan kilah Kenma terhadapnya. Entah, mungkin Kenma bisa menyadari nada dan raut wajah panik si krucil yang satu ini ketika menghadapi ujian.

' _Jadi kabar burung tentang kegoblokan Shouyou di sekolahnya ternyata benar..._ ' Kenma mau tak mau kagum dengan kebodohan Shouyou.

Kenma memang sudah menduganya; si teman bekas kapten klubnya juga mengetahui hal memalukannya dari si informan tak penting skandal terbodoh tahun ini, namun jika menyelidiki sikap dan rautnya... Kenma mau tak mau ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Shouyou yang berada di lapangan bola voli, jauuuuh berbeda dengan ekspestasinya. Dari makhluk krucil yang berotak monyet namun licik, dipadu dengan kekuatan fisik abnormalnya, menjadi hanyalah seorang remaja lelaki yang sepenuhnya takluk di bawah kuasa mata pelajaran paling menakutkan di sekolah; IPA—tak usahlah disebut cabang-cabangnya.

"Sudahlah... Aku bisa membantumu kok." Kenma mencoba menenangkan tensi Shouyou yang sedang _error_.

"Benarkah...? Selama tiga tahun ini, aku kerap dibantu sama teman seklub sih... Jadi, tahun ini aku udah keluar dari klub, otomatis... ugh..."

"Nggak masalah." Kenma tersenyum, "Lagian, tujuan sekolahmu selanjutnya adalah Tim U-23, eh?" lanjutnya merebahkan diri di atas meja yang tersedia di minimarketnya.

"Iya sih. Mau main voli _aja_ deh, selama-lamanya!" gerutu Hinata ikut goler ala Kenma.

"Enaknya yang tak tahu yang namanya 'batas'..." gumam Kenma dengan sepasang matanya menyorot langit yang makin gelap gurita.

"Kau _nggak_ suka voli?"

Kenma terdiam mendengarnya.

Bukan apa-apa; suatu kebodohan mutlak ketika ia tanpa sadar terbawa hanyut arus si sahabatnya bahkan hingga SMA. Mulanya hanya untuk solidaritas, tapi... Lama-kelamaan dia sudah tertempel lengket dengan voli. Bahkan tanpa sadar—suatu hal yang tentunya _goblok_ untuk Kenma yang diam-diam hanyut kalau mengurus strategi yang menguntungkan dirinya. Kenma lalu menjawabnya, "Bukan. Aku main voli karena Kuroo-san, namun semuanya berubah karena adanya bocah orange mentereng yang beraninya menantang dunia voli, habis-habisan."

Jelas Hinata terserempet panah beracun Kenma.

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak mencicip mudanya masa SMA, tak sia-sia ia manfaatkan kesempatannya untuk mendamprat siapa saja yang dianggapnya kuat. Mau Nekoma, atau Shiratorizawa, semuanya ditantang habis-habisan.

Lalu hasilnya?

Mereka menjadi lebih kuat, lebih sangar, dan lebih sadis.

Kenma tentunya memahami dengan detail seluk-beluk kerja keras si gagak cebol itu.

"... Mmm, jadi kau berencana ikut Ushiwaka?" Tiba-tiba teringat, Kenma bertanya.

"Nggak cuma itu, Kenma. Capekyama juga ikutan... Barangkali Pelitshima juga keknya disaring ke sana." koreksi Hinata menyeruput kopi sisa yang diberikan Kenma.

"Capekyama... Kageyama, ya. Dia setter yang luar biasa. Kalau tidak salah, Oikawa Tooru juga sempat diajak, namun dia menolak dengan alasan tak adanya Iwaizumi. Pelitshima... Maksudmu, Tsukishima, ya..." Kenma terhenti sampai di sana. Berpikir dalam diam—sebuah tradisi klubnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tsukishima sebenarnya hebat sih, ya." ujar Kenma menerawang. Entah ke siapa.

"Iya dong—psstwalauakugaksukadiapsst..." Hinata setengah berbisik. Terselip nada sebal di suaranya.

"Lucu kamu deh." Kenma tersenyum polos, "Kalau mendengarmu sebal saban mengatakan begitu." pungkasnya berganti fokus ke Hinata selagi masih goler.

"Apa, sih... Kamunya yang awet goler begituan, Kenma!"

"Ssssh..."

Kenma mengayunkan satu tangannya. Meniru lagak kucing, tangannya diayunkan di dekat Hinata. Sesekali mencolek tangan Hinata yang tak sigap. Kenma lalu menirukan suara kucingnya, "Meow... Sekarang aku jadi ingin main voli sama kamu."

"Kalau begitu, main yuk!"

"Tapi kau harus belajar dulu, Shouyou." Diselingi seringai puas. Seringai yang congkak.

"Nnnggghh..."

Tiba-tiba hidungnya yang kecil dan merah, bersua dengan bibir tipis Kenma. Satu, dua kali, lalu disertai gestur ala kucing. Hinata yang sempat bingung, lalu tertawa. Renyah. Lalu tangannya pura-pura mengepak ala burung, menyambangi tangan Kenma. Telapaknya lalu mengenggam erat tangan Kenma. Melawan rasa dingin yang menggetarkan tubuh mereka di akhir bulan dalam persiapan pertempuran akbarnya.

Hinata tersenyum. Ibarat mentari kecil diantara satu bagian terdingin di hamparan utara Bumi, "Mari sama-sama menghadapi ujian! Dan lulus bareng!"

Kenma sejenak tersihir. Oleh senyum malaikatnya.

"... Aku sudah lulus setahun lalu." Menampar balik Hinata dengan kenyataan. Fakta yang tak bisa dibantah.

"DIEM LU AH, KENMAAAA!"

Kenma tiba-tiba terkekeh. Lalu ia turun, dan mengambil barang Hinata, dan tersenyum, "Yuk, mampir ke flat baruku. Lagi kosong kok, Kuroo-senpai sedang pergi sama Oikawa-san yang baru saja datang pagi tadi."

"Oke, Kenma~"

Satu kecupan manis pada dahi Hinata. Menggambarkan dengan gamblang arti suatu kasih sayang yang tak biasa baginya. Hinata yang kembali disihir, tak mampu berkata-kata. Kenma tersenyum tipis, laksana menyaksikan fantasi terindah di depan mata kepalanya.

"Mari kita 'berdua'." gumam Kenma.

Menyimpan arti lain bagi tujuannya. Sebuah peraduan terlarang antara kucing dan burung gagak kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ End ]**


End file.
